


You're Cute Too

by crazyDNF



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast, Discord - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Minecraft, Oneshot, dreamwastaken - Freeform, first fanfic, georgenotfound - Freeform, good ending, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyDNF/pseuds/crazyDNF
Summary: Dream starts having feelings for George and things go right.
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 39





	You're Cute Too

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dreamnotfound fic please be nice. I hope you like it! Also, mostly them talking.

(Dreams POV)

I am not supposed to feel this way about my best friend. George. The way his hair is perfect and his smile brightens up the whole room. Ok stop. Maybe breakfast will help. As I am walking to my kitchen I notice my furry friend Patches who seems to be very hungry walk next to me as she gets up from the couch. While I am feeding her I think about George. But those thoughts leave my mind as I crack an egg and hear the sizzle of the egg as it hits the pan. I add some salt and pepper to my sunny side up egg and go to my room to watch YouTube whilst I am eating, but as I make it to my room I hear a sound. George is calling me.  
“Hello!” George says as he greets me.  
“Hi!”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Nothing just eating breakfast, how about you.”  
“I am bored. Do you wanna hop on minecraft?”  
“Yea sure.” We sit in a comfortable silence as I open minecraft until George breaks it.  
“What do you wanna do?” George says as I try and think.  
“Hmmmm I don’t know wanna call Sapnap?”  
“I was hoping it could just be me and you.” George says as I freeze and feel my face start to heat up.  
“Oh alright. Why” I say confused because generally I am confused why he didn't want sapnap here. A million questions run to my head. Does he want to tell me something? Is he ok? What is happening right now? As George says something and I snap out of my thoughts.  
“I don’t know I feel like we barely get time alone anymore with all of the Dream Smp things happening with Tommy and the Lore.”  
“Yeah I guess so. What do you want to talk about?”  
“This is going to be hard for me to say but I feel like I should tell you-”  
My heart is pounding. I have no idea what is about to come out of his mouth but I am hoping it is good.  
“I’m Bi.”  
“You scared me. I thought it was something bad George.”  
“Wait you’re actually fine with this?”  
“Yes why would I be. You’re my best friend George I would never judge you for being who you want to be.”  
“Thank you Clay.”  
My heart starts beating faster. Did he just call me Clay? That was out of nowhere. I think I need to tell him...  
“I feel like I should tell you something George.”  
“Yeah?”  
“I- I think you’re cute, but not in a friend way if that makes sense.” My heart is in my ears. I am going light headed and I feel like I can’t breath.  
“ I think you’re cute too Dream.”  
“Wait how do you even know you haven’t even seen my face?!”  
“ I don’t need to know what you look like to call you cute. I really love how you treat me and your laugh. Plus ever since the day we met I could tell you were the one.”  
This made me blush, I could feel me go red and I had to take off my hoodie. I was so hot. I open my phone and send George a snapchat.  
“ Dream what did you just send me?”  
“ You’ll see.” I say smiling ear to ear.  
“ Is that really you or is it some guy you found off of google!” he says panicking  
“ It is me George I couldn’t find a picture off google that fast.”  
“ You’re really cute.”  
Nothing comes out of my mouth except for a gasp and I hear George start laughing. I start laughing with him and we sit there laughing together forever knowing we finally found the right person.

**Author's Note:**

> I will maybe start to write more over Winter break and hope people will like them. Also probs no smut just fluffy. But, I am up for requests! <3


End file.
